


Rapunzel, Flower Siren

by EdenMcAddams



Series: Rapunzel, Flower Siren [1]
Category: Siren Blooms, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Bondage, Canonical Character Death, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Death, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fairy Tale Parody, Fairy Tale Retellings, Hair Kink, Hypnotism, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Lust Potion/Spell, Lust at First Sight, Non-Consensual Kissing, Pheromones, Revisionist Fairy Tale, Seduction, Sex Pollen, Siren, Siren song, Violence, flower siren, hypno - Freeform, poison kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenMcAddams/pseuds/EdenMcAddams
Summary: On the run from his former associates the Stabbington Brothers, Flynn Rider takes refuge in a tower nestled in a hidden valley, only to find it is occupied by the irresistibly beautiful and equally deadly flower siren Rapunzel.





	1. Flower, Gleam and Glow

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this fic when I saw a piece of lewd fan art for Rapunzel by Prywinko and noticed how much it reminded me of one my flower siren OCs, Camellia from Siren Blooms. I just had to make a fic where Rapunzel was turned into a flower siren and her meeting with Flynn Rider went... somewhat differently than in the movie.
> 
> Flower sirens are sort of like alraunes or Poison Ivy. They look just like beautiful human women with flowers in their hair, but everything about them is designed to stoke lust in the human heart and lure them in. The flowers are actually part of the siren and produce sex pollen/love dust that they use to drug their victims. Their kisses are poisonous due to the nectar they produce on their lips (which is also present in their breasts and flowers); though technically a neurotoxin, the nectar is harmless enough in low doses, but even a single kiss is enough to drug the flower siren’s victims into submission, and her kisses can be deadly to those who have too much of her nectar. Flower sirens also have a psychic connection with some plants, and are able to use vines to ensnare their victims. They survive off of the sexual energy of their victims, and when they grow bored, may devour their lovers or feed them to a man-eating plant.
> 
> I tried to stay somewhat true to the movie’s characterization of the two characters, but Rapunzel is unavoidably OOC due to being turned into a flower siren, and Eugene is intoxicated af.

The heavy beat of hooves echoed off the trees as Flynn Rider rode through the forest. The Stabbington Brothers were at his heels, and he could practically feel the heat of their horses’ breath on his neck. His heart hammered in his ears.

Arrows whizzed by, narrowly missing him before slapping into trees as he passed.

One found its mark. It slammed into his side with a sick “thwack!” and he tumbled off his horse. He tucked himself into a roll to break the fall, remembering too late the arrow in his side. It dug deeper into him with a sharp bite as he crashed through the underbrush, his momentum carrying him down a sharp incline in the mossy ground. He struggled to stop, and only barely managed to get his feet underneath him, still unable to regain his balance as he staggered through a curtain of ivy and found himself standing in the shade of a cavern.

Fern and moss and mushrooms lined the cave’s floors and walls as it ran deeper into the stone. A tunnel.

Flynn looked behind him to make certain no one had followed him into the cave. When he was sure he was alone, he whipped out his satchel.

Good. The crown was still there. He had gone through too much trouble stealing it to just have it fall out in the chase.

He put the crown back and set the satchel down, sitting beside it to tend to his arrow wound.

The bolt slid out easily enough. After he had cleaned and dressed his wound he held the arrow up to the light of one of the glowing cave mushrooms. It was sturdy with a well-weighted arrowhead and a thick ironwood shaft. He turned it over in his hands, admiring the craftsmanship. It’d be a shame to waste an arrow like that. So he decided to keep it.

The sound of running water and songbirds coming from deeper in the cave invited him to follow the tunnel to its end, where he found another thick curtain of ivy. He stepped through and into a lush valley hemmed in by high and steep cliffs.

Flynn looked around, confused. He knew the greenwood like it was his own backyard, but he’d never seen this place before. The trees looked unfamiliar and the undergrowth was greener than he was used to, with a stunning array of exotic flowers. The air was cool, heavy with the flowers’ pleasant scent, and despite Flynn’s confusion he felt oddly at ease.

A sapphire waterfall plunged down into an azure pool shrouded in the mist it kicked up. A rainbow arched over the valley. It was so storybook it could have been a painting.

A tower rose from the earth before Flynn, tall and majestic and covered in vines. It looked like a giant wizard had plunged his staff into the earth and forgotten it. It resembled a cottage set atop a pillar, like a treeless treehouse, as if its designer had just wanted a cottage but needed it to be as far away from the earth as possible. Its tall, dark spire stretched into the clouds. The wonky concave construction of the the tower’s conical spire reminded him of a witch’s hat.

It looked old, but not in disrepair. It had to be abandoned; there was no way anyone but woodland creatures still lived this deep in the forest, except maybe outlaws like him, and given the golden trim of the roof, Flynn was sure it would have been stripped long ago if any of them had ever found the picturesque valley.

In any case, this looked like the perfect place to hide out and recuperate from the heist. He just had to find a way in.

Unfortunately, there was a problem: the tower didn’t have a door. He circled the base of the tower looking for one, but as far as he could tell, the tower’s tall pedestal was only there to hold the more  homely cottage part aloft.

There was a way in, of course. The tower had a couple windows. The only problem was they were at the very top. He’d have to climb.

Where the vines were sturdy enough he used them as footholds, and the rough stones of the tower stuck out enough that he could climb them with some effort and a little leverage from plunging the Stabbington Brothers’ spent arrow into the mortar.

Vines poured through the open window and crawled along the walls and floorboards inside the tower. Their flowers opened as he tumbled over the sill. The soft magenta petals of the rapunzel flowers unfurled with the grace of a ballerina stretching after a restful slumber. Visible swirls of pink fog danced lazily in the soft shafts of light that filtered through the tower’s windows, and a sweet, fruity-floral scent surrounded Flynn. He felt his muscles relax, and inhaled the pleasant aroma.

A woman lay in the center of the room, the sunlight falling over her soft porcelain skin. Yards and yards of beautiful golden waves washed over her breasts with a mesmerizing shimmer and swirled through the room before pooling in the verdant moss she lay in. Rapunzel flowers were tucked into the entire length of her blonde hair, only adding to her beauty. She wore nothing save the long golden ribbons of her hair that covered only the absolute bare minimum of her body. The firm but soft curves of her perky breasts and petite form was still visible under all the gold.

Flynn was transfixed. He had never seen so much gold, not even in the royal palace. Nor had he ever seen beauty as exquisite as hers.

The beautiful blonde creature before Flynn didn’t look surprised to see him, though she did look sleepy, like she was still lost in between waking and dreaming. Her cheeks flushed with arousal. She smiled and gazed up at him with her emerald eyes, thick lashes fluttering like butterfly wings. And it was butterflies that swirled in his stomach as he gazed back, sinking into her sparkling eyes.

“Oh,” Flynn said. He blushed, trying—and failing—to avert his eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know there was…”

“... anyone in here?” she said, and she batted her long lashes innocently. She stretched, her back gracefully arched as she sighed.

He tried to nonchalantly lean on one of the wood beams to regain his cool and relaxed persona, but he was so distracted by her beauty he misjudged the beam’s placement and nearly fell over in the process. He winced at the pain in his abdomen.

He wasn’t normally this bad around beautiful women. His suave demeanor and roguish charm made him irresistible—at least, that’s what he liked to tell his friends at the Snuggly Duckling. But something about her made it hard for him to focus, and it wasn’t just that she was naked.

“I… I didn’t mean to disturb you,” he said as he slapped dust off his slacks. The woman giggled.

“Disturb me?” she said, and she rose to her feet.

“Y-yes,” he stammered, “I didn’t know there was anyone who lived in this tower. If you don’t want me here I can…”

“Oh no,” she said, “I don’t mind.”

“You don’t seem surprised to see me,” he said. “Do you get a lot of visitors out here?”

“It’s rare to see anyone,” she said, and she added with a knowing smirk as if telling a joke he couldn’t get, “But when I do, it’s a treat.”

She moved closer, devouring him with her hungry eyes. He felt dizzy staring into those bright green pools, but he couldn’t look away.

“It’s a treat just to be here,” he said. The girl blushed, but she continued to watch him with a mix of curiosity and desire.

“What have you got there?” she asked. He tried to hide the pouch behind him.

“It’s … it’s nothing,” he said. He backed away. If she knew what he had, she would quickly figure out who he had stolen it from and report him—or worse, take the crown for herself. He couldn’t afford that. Not after he’d betrayed his only business partners to get it.

Something soft wrapped around his wrist. He dropped the satchel in surprise, jerking his hand back, but his wrist was caught in a tightening loop of blonde hair.

“What the—“ Okay, this was getting thoroughly weird. “W-what are you?”

The satchel coursed along the waves of her hair to her and she plucked it up.

She barely looked through it before her eyes widened as she caught the glint of just what Flynn was worried she would. Her voice was distant as she absentmindedly answered Flynn’s question.

“I’m Rapunzel,” she said. She tossed her hair, and a wave of mesmerizing sparkles glimmered down its length. Flynn was hypnotized by the sight.

Having thoroughly inspected the crown, Rapunzel dropped it, forgetting it entirely. After all, what good were pretty little baubles to one as beautiful as her.

A sudden twinge of pain surged through Flynn. He grabbed his wound and he doubled over, gasping.

“Oh no!” Rapunzel cried. Her hair loosened its grip as she rushed to his side. “You’re hurt!”

“Oh it’s nothing,” Flynn said. “It’s just a scratch. Really.” He flashed one of his charming smiles, but it ended with him grinding his teeth at the pain.

“That looks like more than a scratch!”

“I’m fine!” he said through gritted teeth.

“I can help. My hair has magic healing properties.”

“Your hair has magi—“ he shook his head to clear it. “Look, this is getting weird. I appreciate everything. You’re lovely. Really. Beautiful. Really beautiful. I just… I have somewhere I need to be, I just realized.”

“It only takes a second,” she cooed. “Don’t be afraid.”

He tripped over the waves of her shimmering hair laying in swirls around the room, and found himself reeling into a chair. She pinned him to it.

“It’s okay,” she purred, her hot breath sweet in his mouth as her plush lips hovered mere centimeters from his. Her perfume floated around him. Heavy, flowery, fruity, invading his senses. “I just need you to hold still. Let me kiss it better.”

His heart beat faster than it had in the forest. He wanted to believe her. To kiss her soft, delicious-looking lips.

And so he did. He hadn’t been expecting quite that intense of an endorphin rush. Fireworks exploded in his mind. His head spun with desire as she kissed him back, her soft pillowy lips enveloping his.

She kissed him again, this time harder. The taste was sweet and tangy, and it made his lips tingle. Euphoria swept through Flynn’s body.

Her hair wound around him like a boa constrictor around its prey, binding him to the chair. He tried to struggle against the golden locks, but he couldn’t find the will. He was lost in Rapunzel’s eyes, and her hair felt so soft against his skin.

He had always been a free spirited rogue, and yet here he was helplessly submitting to someone he had never met. This wasn’t like him. What was going on? He shook his head, tried to convince himself he should get out of there. Grab the crown and go. But she was so beautiful. 

All it took was another kiss from Rapunzel for him to melt into her soft caresses. Every kiss was sweeter than than the last. Some sweet, sticky substance coated his tongue as hers slipped over his. Some sort of nectar. The more he had the more he wanted. He couldn’t stop kissing her.

She seemed just as desperate for him as he was for her. She made out with him hungrily, her lips becoming tangier and more addicting with every kiss. Flynn floated in ecstasy.

Without warning, her sweet kisses turned bitter on his tongue. Flynn gagged. His throat constricted. He could feel it swelling. 

Rapunzel slipped back as he grabbed at his throat.

“What—” he barely managed to say as he fell into a coughing fit, “What did you do to me?” Cold heat, like a frozen fire, rushed through his veins. They bulged, turning purple, his skin growing pale as he gasped for air.

“I may have gotten a little carried away,” she said with a sweet laugh that was at once disarmingly nervous and terrifying given the present circumstances. “You just tasted so good. I-I-I couldn’t help myself!”

She pressed her body against him again and stroked his hair.

“W-what’s happening?” Flynn asked. His limbs were going cold. Numb. They felt like they were stuck with a thousand pins and needles.

“You’re dying,” Rapunzel said. She stroked his cheek.

“W-what? H-h-how?” He was shaking now.

“My kiss,” she said, and she kissed him again with the slowest most tender kiss he had ever felt, “...is poison.”

Flynn sputtered, and pulled his mouth from hers.

“It’s usually not that bad. You were just squirming so much. I only wanted to give you enough to tranquilize you.” She sighed as she kissed him again, this time on his neck. His eyes fluttered with pleasure. “But you were just  _ so _ delectable… I couldn’t help myself.”

Flynn groaned unintelligibly. Beads of cold sweat dripped from his forehead and he quivered, reaching feverishly for Rapunzel. She giggled.

“You’ve already had enough venom to kill a whole herd of horses. You really want more?”

He didn’t have to say anything. She knew the answer before she even asked it. It was there in his eyes.

“Well,” she said through more giggles, “I suppose I can give you a little more… if you really want to. But let me sing to you first.”

He didn’t really have a choice. He slumped in her arms as she lay him down in a bed of vines and sang as she stroked his hair. Her own golden waves fell in swirls over his body, no longer constricting him, just lightly falling over him.

“Flower, gleam and glow,” she sang. Her voice was beautiful. Magical. Like the song of the sirens, with every note Flynn felt himself falling deeper under her spell. “Let your power shine.”

A magical glow spread through her hair. Her flowers opened, the petals glowing a soft purple as a pink, pleasant-smelling pollen puffed into the air. Flynn’s vision swam. He could have sworn he saw some of the vines that climbed along the wall stirring.

“Make the clock reverse… Bring back what once was mine.” As she sang, Rapunzel slipped Flynn’s shirt off.

“What are you d—?”

She shushed him with a finger to his lips and continued without missing a beat.

“Heal what has been hurt…”

One of the flowers in her hair pressed against his wounded side as if it were a kiss. Delirious with lust and pain, Flynn arched and cried out. Rapunzel seemed unfazed.

“...Change the fates design…” Nectar oozed into the wound. The cool healing salve glittered with light, and it burned as it seeped into his bloodstream.

“Save what has been lost…”

His veins glowed gold beneath the surface of his skin. It hurt like nothing he had ever felt, but color began to return to his skin. The purple inflammation dissipated; the poison was burning away. She was healing him.

Nevertheless his head spun from the powerful magic surging through him. He felt dizzy. His world swirled as he faded out of consciousness, away from the light of Rapunzel’s hair. Perhaps when he awoke again, she would keep her promise to kiss him again.

“Bring back what once was mine… What once was mine…”


	2. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn awakes, tied to the flower siren Rapunzel’s bed, to learn that she isn’t done with him quite yet.

Flynn Rider didn’t wake up so much as float out of unconsciousness. Everything was fuzzy; he couldn’t get his eyes to focus. He must have had too much to drink.

No, that wasn’t it. He didn’t have the headache that came with a hangover. Just a faint, pleasant buzz.

He had dreamed about a beautiful blonde maiden named Rapunzel, flowers in her long golden hair. Her kisses were like nothing he had ever felt.

He tried to rub his eyes, but his hands were tied to the bedposts.

Wait. Why was he tied to a bed?

It all came back to him, slowly, like a boat emerging from fog. His escape from the castle guards, the Stabbington Brothers, finding the tower, Rapunzel’s kisses, her song. It hadn’t been a dream, had it.

The room was barely recognizable as the inside of a tower. The bed lay in a verdant garden filled with a staggering variety of exotic flowers he had never seen. Their scent filled the room with a soothing, intoxicating aroma. Vines climbed the walls and hung from the high ceiling, warm light filtering in through their emerald leaves.

A cool breeze ran over Flynn’s naked body. He was bound, his hands tied with vines. They slithered around, tightening as he tried to yank his hands away.

“Goodmorning,” Rapunzel said. Flynn’s heart leapt at the sound of her voice as it poured silk-smooth and honeysuckle-sweet over his ears.

She swayed into the room with an unparalleled grace, unmatched even by the Queen herself. Her beautiful gold locks trailed behind her, the undulating waves floating with an ethereal calm and shimmering with mesmerizing light. 

Embarrassed to be naked before such beauty, Flynn struggled to cover himself up. The vines only wound tighter, bruising his wrists, biting into the skin.

“There’s no need to struggle,” she said, and she traced a dainty hand along his side where his wound had been. It wasn’t there anymore. “There’s no point.”

He knew what she said was true. As much as he wanted to be free, part of him—the part of him currently in control—wanted to obey her more. “Besides,” she said, “I think you’ll like it here.”

Golden light glowed off of everything. It was all so hazy.

“I’m still a little fuzzy on… what’s going on here?”

“Well,” Rapunzel said, “There’s a naked man in my bed and—”

“No, I mean… I thought you— I thought I—“

“You thought you were dead?”

He nodded.

“I told you: my hair has healing powers.”

He eyed her golden waves skeptically. Or at least, that was the idea; instead he found himself lost in their shimmering beauty, staring as they rippled ever so gently over her curves. It took some effort to tear his eyes away. He shook his head.

“Well,” he said, “Thank you for saving me… I guess.” A voice in the back of his mind seemed to protest his thankfulness. After all, she was the one who poisoned him in the first place. But looking at her now he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything less than adoration for her.

“I just wasn’t done with you yet,” she said, and she twirled a lock of her hair. “But that doesn't really matter to you, does it?”

He wasn’t sure what she meant. Her voice was soft and beautiful, he just couldn’t concentrate on the specific words. He just knew that her voice filled him with warmth and desire. He was lost in her eyes. Green, shimmering pools.

“Oh dear,” she said, “You’re having a little trouble focusing, aren’t you?”

“No,” he said, “I’m fine.” She was right, though. He was having trouble focusing.

“Let me help you,” she purred as she climbed on top of Flynn.

Rapunzel straddled him. Her emerald eyes smoldering as she swayed. Her breasts glittered in the lowlight. Flynn couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Her golden waves pooled on his chest as she stretched forward with an arousing sigh, her purple nails lightly scratching the skin from his pecs down his abdomen.

He strained against his restraints, but that only made him arch into her embrace. The fruity-floral smell of her perfume enveloped him. Her luscious lips pressed against his neck. He could feel the toxins seep into his jugular. His skin tingling. His muscles twitching.

She withdrew with a loud “mwah!” leaving a prominent purple lipstick mark on his neck.

“You taste so sweet,” Rapunzel said, tracing the lipstick mark with her finger. He wasn’t sure what to say to that. She had said she was going to help him focus, but now static consumed his mind as she kissed a trail up his neck.

“Your lips,” he said, stopping to gasp as Rapunzel’s lips worked their way up his scruffy jawline and a wave of desire surged through his veins, “Your lips are sweeter than… mine.”

It was a dumb thing to say, he knew. But in his defense, it was hard to think of anything clever when she was kissing him like that.

“You flirt,” she said, “You’re just trying to get me to kiss you like I did before.”

“Is it working?”

She winked.

“Maybe… Yes.”

She lavished him with kiss after hungry kiss. He could feel the toxins mounting in his bloodstream. Buzzing in his skull. Flynn swam in the ecstasy of her kisses.

Rapunzel laughed sweetly in his mouth.

“Maybe I’m just starved for attention,” she said, “It’s been so long...”

“So long since?”

“My last meal,” she said with a smirk.

“I could always make you somethi—“

He was interrupted by Rapunzel’s tinkling laugh.

“I’m sure you’ll make a wonderful meal.”

Flynn smiled. Pleasing Rapunzel was all he wanted.

“Fortunately,” she said, and she cupped her breasts, “I have everything I need to catch my dinner.”

A confused look passed over Flynn’s face. What was she saying?

He couldn’t connect the dots. He was too mesmerized. She giggled at his stupified infatuation. She swayed with gentle, hypnotic movements, rocking back and forth atop him as he watched with awe.

Flynn had never seen anyone as beautiful as her. Her golden waves poured over him, warm light reflecting off of the soft, swirling length that undulated like a hypnotic sea all around them and fell gently over his naked skin.

A billowing cloud of pink pollen rolled over his face. His mind reeled as he was overcome with need. He could barely breathe. The air was so thick with her perfume.

Flynn gasped in the hopes that he could clear his head, but that only made it worse. Through the pink haze, she was all he saw.

Her nubile body grinded down against his rising member. He was surprised by her ferocity and he moaned in desperation. He wanted to make love to her. To caress her cheek, to run his hands through her hair as he dominated her. But he couldn’t. He fought against the vines that bound him at the wrists.

“Please!” he begged.

“Will you be good?” she said.

“Y-yes,” he said, his voice slurred and swallowed in drunken desire.

The vines retreated, his wrists falling limply to the bed.

Flynn pushed Rapunzel off of him, but rather than fall without a fight, she pulled him down with her. The two of them tumbling in a flurry of gold to the floor. They rolled across the room, their limbs entangled in Rapunzel’s thick golden waves.

Flynn climbed on top and slammed Rapunzel against the ground. His thick, throbbing cock rammed up in her. She squirmed under him, moaning with ecstasy as he took command.

Excitement filled Rapunzel as Flynn moved in her. She was tight around him, dripping nectar as he slid in and out.

She felt so small, so frail, so helpless. She was too wrapped up in her own golden waves to fight it, sinking into the soft, downy sea of comfort. How had he turned it around on her? Her hand rested on his cheek, her green eyes glazed over as she tried weakly to pull him to herself.

A heavy cloud of pink fog filled the room as her flowers discharged their pollen. She reasserted her dominance over him, slamming him hard against the floor.

Something hard dug into Flynn’s back. He reached for it to see what it was. It was a human femur, wrapped in vines. With a yelp he dropped the bone. But the vine had already wrapped itself around his hand, anchoring him to the ground. All around them, skeletons lay in the greenery. Flowers sprung from their rib cages and eye sockets.

“What the—“

“Do you like my little garden?” she said. The vines twisted up Flynn’s arms, the soft leaves gently caressing his body as they tangled around him. Rapunzel giggled. “Well… It seems like my garden likes  _ you _ .”

Rapunzel’s flowers bulged, pink pollen seeping out.

“I… I…”

Her hair snaked around his neck, asphyxiating him. He clawed at, but his fingers just sank into the soft, golden mass. He struggled to breathe.

He realized too late what she had meant by her remarks about him making a wonderful meal.

“Are you having trouble finding words?” Rapunzel taunted, “Do I … take your breath away?”

Her grip relaxed and he gasped for air just as her flowers opened. A glittering pink fog rolled over him. His eyes widened as he inhaled the aphrodisiac pollen and bliss overwhelmed him.

Rapunzel took him into another kiss. Her poison seeped into his veins. There was no way he could pull himself away. She was too beautiful.

He was going to die. But she would heal him, right? She had healed him before with that musical incantation. And loved him. Of course she did.

But his condition only got worse, and her kisses continued, more and more of her nectar sinking into his lips, dripping down into his throat. Tangier. Stronger. More intoxicating.

Wait. Was she making her kiss more poisonous?

She wasn’t singing the incantation. She was poisoning him. She wasn’t going to heal him. He had to sing the incantation himself. How did it go again? Flower gleam and glow?

“Flower,” he barely managed to sing between gasps, “gleam and glow.”

Rapunzel giggled.

“Oh, my love...”

“Let your…” He gasped for air. His limbs were going cold. “Your power shine.”

Wait. What was the rest? He could already see her hair start to glow, ever so dimly. But it was fading fast. He just had to remember the rest of the song and he would be healed. It was there, on the tip of his tongue. He just had to…

Rapunzel laughed into his mouth.

“You don’t remember,” she said in a low, husky voice, “Do you?”

“Please,” he begged, “Please sing it.”

Rapunzel smirked, and pink pollen puffed out of her flowers.

He coughed, tried to resist, tried not to breathe the love dust. But it was already in his lungs. Overcome with need, he kissed her. She kissed him back, her passion all he could feel. It didn’t matter that his body was numb. It didn’t matter that he was asphyxiating. That his mind was on fire. All that mattered was his love for Rapunzel.

His brain exploded as he orgasmed. Hot white liquid shot out of him into her, and he arched back from the force of it. She moaned and clutched his back, her nails digging into his flesh as she held him tight against her body. He convulsed in ecstatic bliss, emptying his very being into her as she moaned. He couldn’t stop coming. Couldn’t stop pounding into her. Couldn’t stop shaking.

And then he did. All sensation dissipated. His mind went blank. Only pleasure remained as he floated away on an endless sea of bliss. Happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you’d like to see more Flower Siren Rapunzel, don’t be shy to let me know; I really want to hear from you


End file.
